


Volleyball Losers

by Crown_Prince_Zuko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_Prince_Zuko/pseuds/Crown_Prince_Zuko
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama do everything together. How else are you supposed to build a relationship with your spiker? Every setter and spiker does this right? How else would they be able to sync up well.Or in other wordsKageyama and Hinata are dumb until one day they realize they may be acting differently than other setter and spikers. Then they have to figure out what to do about said feelings and how their team might react.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Is This Normal?

It was another normal day at Karasuno. The sun was shining bright and the light reflected graciously off the vibrant green of the grass. Hinata and Kageyama walked with one another now to practice rather than racing. This had become a more usually occurrence when they were headed to after school practices, although they still raced in the mornings. Hinata and Kageyama had seemed to have been getting along quite well with one another, and it frankly had resulted in the rest of the team feeling confused. It wasn't that it was a bad thing that the two were getting along, but the fact they _never_ left each others' side started to raise some questions. Hinata and Kageyama entered the gym, and Hinata was jumping about gleefully while explaining how he saw a video online about the Tiny Giant. The weirdest part? Kageyama was smiling at him.

Tsukishima smirked and pushed up his glasses as he said, "Looks like the King is in a good mood today. Your queen keeping you happy?"

Kageyama's smile fell as he turned on his heel. "Don't call me that." He spat.

Hinata, eager as ever, popped out from behind him, "Yeah why don't you screw off Stingyshima! It isn't your business!"

Tsuki looked genuinely taken aback at the statement. Hinata knows that it was a bit much to yell like he just did, but it really wasn't Tsukishima's place to say anything. _'Stupid Stingyshima...I mean of course I'm gonna stick up for Tobio. He's my setter!_

"Hinata!" Daichi called. Hinata felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in fear.

"Run a lap. I won't put up with fighting today."

Suga leaned in and said gently, "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Dai? Tsuki is the one who provoked him."

  
"Fine. Hinata, Tsukishima, don't pick anymore fights today or you'll both be running laps till you learn to respect eachother! Now lets practice, and stop wasting time!"

Most of practice went as normal. Kageyama and Hinata practiced their quicks, as well as their fakeouts. They played a split team match. Hinata and Kageyama were separated for the sake of them improving their compatibility with other players. For some reason Kageyama felt a bit bummed about being on the other side of the net from Hinata, but he honestly had no idea why. _'I probably just want to work on our quick more is all. I mean, I am his setter, so making sure his spike is perfect is sort of my job. I don't want us to be out of sync when we actually get into the season for matches."_

Hinata was keeping up with the others on his side of the net, which included Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Kazuhito. This meant that Sugawara was the one generally setting for Hinata, and to be honest, the two were not as in sync as they could be. So when it came time for Suga to send up a ball for Hinata, the ball went a tad farther than he had intended, and Hinata reached for it out of stubbornness. Hinata hit the gym wall with a heavy crash and Suga started profusely apologizing. But what was more surprising was-

"SHOYOU!" Kageyama shouted as he bolted over to the ginger laying on the floor. _'Jesus Christ, this moron can't even think before he acts. Why would he jump for that. It's not an actual match.'_ "Are you ok, dumbass? Why the hell did you do that you moron! What if you sprained your ankle? You need to be more careful or you won't be able to play." 

The others on the court stood in bewilderment. Nishinoya walked slyly over to Tanaka and said "Yo, isn't it a bit casual for Kageyama to call Hinata by his first name? How close are they?". Tsukishima chuckled into his hand, attempting to stifle his laughter. To Tsukishima, it was obvious that those two were definitely closer than most. 

"What are you snickering about four eyes?" Tanaka asked. 

"It's just that" Tsukishima snickered "they act like boyfriends or something."

Kageyama, who had mostly been focused on helping Hinata off the floor, had just tuned into his other surroundings and caught this last bit of commentary from Tsukishima. A fierce red blush covered his face, and he shifted his gaze towards the ground. _'B-boyfriends? I thought that everyone acted like this with their teammate.... But I guess I have never seen Tanaka and Nishinoya do anything like that, and Suga for sure never does anything like this with Asahi... Does that mean Hinata and I are different?'_

"Kageyama. I-I'm pretty sure you can let Hinata go now. I think he can walk by himself." Suga interjected. Kageyama realized that he had been holding Hinata's arm since he pulled him up, which wasn't too long ago, but just enough to be awkward. He pushed Hinata's arm out of his hand and sped-walked towards the door, grabbing his water on his way out.

Daichi, seeking to make the whole situation less awkward, called for an early end to practice. The team dispersed along with whispers of gossip among them. Mostly coming from Tanaka and Nishinoya hypothesizing about what was going on with their underclassmen. Tsukishima on the other hand was just telling Yamaguchi about how it was obvious that Kageyama had a crush but just couldn't piece it together because "he's a dumbass king who can't see past his crown". Hinata on the other hand, had headed out the gym doors to catch up to Kageyama. He found Kageyama next to the vending machine in the courtyard buying a small box of milk.

"H-Hey Bakageyama, why did you run out?"

"I just wanted milk." He scowled.

"Ok that's dumb, I know you didn't leave _Volleyball_ to get _milk_."

Kageyama huffed and looked down at the grass. "Do you think we like, eh, act different than the others?"

Hinata quirked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, Asahi and Suga don't hang out all the time...and they don't call each other by their first names. I just thought that all setters and spikers acted that way with one another, but... they don't. So why is it that it makes sense to act like that with you even though others don't act like that?"

"Well...um.." Hinata screwed up his face, "Maybe we just get that volleyball takes a lot of communication! So we gotta know eachother to be the best together!"

"Yeah.." Kageyama agreed, although he still felt like he was missing the mark with that. What was it Tsukishima had said.. _'it's like they're boyfriends'._ He felt that similar blush creep on his face. "Well, let's just go back to practice."

"Oh Daichi ended early today! Let's just head to the changing rooms!"

"Oh. Uh ok? Why'd he end early?"

"No idea! But I guess he just wants us to rest or something."

"Whatever. We'll probably have to run five miles tomorrow."

The pair of them headed to the club's changing room, and when they entered there were still some of the other players in the room. Although it seemed that Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Asahi had already managed to head out for the day. When Hinata and Kageyama opened the door, Tanaka and Nishinoya greeted them swiftly with an odd amount of supportive comments. 

Tanaka clasped Kageyama's shoulders and pratically yelled, "Kageyama! You are a great player and we would never hate you or find you weird got it!"

Nishinoya on the other hand slapped Hinata on the back and proclaimed, "Yeah! you guys are some of our most valuable players alright! So no matter what we want ya here! No matter what ya like!"

Suga facepalmed and sighed deeply. Before the two underclassmen had entered the room, since he figured they would be delayed since HInata would have to tell Kageyama practice was over, he had given a talk to the team.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Once the majority of the team had entered the room, Suga turned to them, "I need you all to listen closely. Got it?"

"Got it!" They responded. Daichi standing next to Suga patting him on the shoulder for encouragement. "Ok, so I am sure we all noticed that Kageyama and Hinata seem to be close-"

"Yeah 'Close'". Tsukishima snickered, but was quickly shut up by a harsh glare from Daichi.

"Anyway," Suga continued, "them being close is not for us to push them to talk about, but I also want them to feel that this club is still a safe place for them to be, ok? So I need you all to give them some subtle encouragement when you see them. It doesn't have to be direct, just be kind for now so they know we won't judge them. That's all, you can pack up now."

Tanaka, and Nishinoya looked at one another, very clearly still confused. Nishinoya slinked over to Suga and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Yes, Noya?"

"I think I still don't get what you're talkin' about Suga. Why do we need to encourage them?"

Suga internally cringed, and realized he probably should have known that he would have had to be more direct with Tanaka and Noya. He motioned for Tanaka to come over, who had previously been standing at an awkward distance attempting to eavesdrop to figure it out as well. Tanaka walked over and figured that Suga already knew what he was going to ask.

"The reason I need you to be encouraging," Suga whispered, "is because they might be gay, and think that we won't accept them if they are."

Noya and Tanaka's eyes widened. Noya opened his mouth, as if he was about to loudly exclaim something, but quieted himself when Suga brought his pointer finger up and made the 'Hush' motion. 

"Why would they ever think that? Did we make them think we would be like that???" The libero whispered in a panic. 

"No, no." Suga assured, "Coming out is just a hard thing in the first place. It isn't that they think we are bad people, it is just a scary thing to have to do because you don't know all the time how people will react. But for now, I just need you guys to be subtle about it, ok? Nothing over the top."

Tanaka and Noya both nodded their heads with a determined vigor, and returned to getting changed.

* * *

~PRESENT TIME~

Hinata and Kageyama looked at one another, but it seems Hinata was the only one confused, whereas Kageyama rolled his lips and grabbed the back of his neck. They walked over towards their bags and began changing without really exchanging any words except a subtle thanks to their upperclassmen for the oddly loud comments. Suga decided it was best not to push the two anymore for today, as he felt it would be best if they could work it out on their own. At least, he hoped they would be able to figure it out.

After having packed up, and changed, Hinata and Kageyama left together. Nowadays, they usually walk with one another until the convenience store and part ways, so they had a fair amount of time to hang out with one another before parting. Kageyama had been fumbling with his hands for a bit and HInata could feel the awkwardness surrounding his friend (?). Kageyama breathed deeply and looked at Hinata.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Hinata replied

"Um, what do you think about what Tsukishima said during practice today?"

"What did he say?"

_'Oh God he really isn't going to make this easy. I don't wanna be the one to have to say it.'_

"Uh-well.. he uh", Kageyama stammered. "He said that we-we act like boyfriends...or something."

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush. _'Boyfriends! I-I mean how could he think that? I mean...it isn't that Kageyama is necessarily unattractive, but, they were team mates.... that's all right? Then why is the thought of Kageyama being any less friendly to him almost painful... What if Kageyama was only asking this because he wanted to check if Hinata was weird or not? Did Kageyama like the idea of them being...like that?'_ Hinata's heart raced as his whole face filled with red. 

Kageyama flushed in response and apologized profusely.

"Sorry that was weird! um um, I mean-"

Hinata cut him off, "Well I mean, I don't mind the term necessarily! Its not that you are like that ugly!"

"Hey! What do you mean 'that ugly' Dumbass?"

"Not like that! I just mean- shit" Hinata put his face in his hands, "You're attractive ok?"

"You think so?" Kageyama asked with an eagerness that revealed his inner happiness at the thought of Hinata being interested in his physique.

"Well yeah," Hinata said, peeking his face out from behind his hands, "I mean you'd have to be blind not to see that dumbass."

"I-I think you're attractive too!" Kageyama blurted"

"What?"

"Yeah, y-you're attractive too."

"Um, so.." Hinata looked up at Kageyama directly, "does that mean you like _like_ me kageyama?"

Kageyama's face burned bright red, but he managed to nod.

"Me too! That makes more sense than what I was thinking before I guess!"

"What were you thinking before??"

"I thought that I just wanted to spend time with you cuz I wanted us to be the best volleyball duo on the team!"

"Dumbass!"

"Hey! You thought that every setter acted like that with the spiker they work with most!"

"Shut up!"

"So does this mean were dating Bakageyama?"

"Don't call me that-! And I think so? I guess that's how it works?"

Hinata bounced excitedly "Yay! Awesome! But we probably shouldn't tell the others huh?"

"Why not?" Kageyama quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"Because! What if they change how they react to us? Or split us up?"

"Hmm yeah. Ok, its a secret" Kageyama smiled down at him.

"Ok! S-see you tomorrow Tobio!" Hinata waved as he hopped on his bike.

"Cya Shoyou!" Kageyama waved back, and he felt butterflies flap around inside his stomach. Something about this just felt right, and Kageyama hoped that that feeling continued.


	2. Dumbasses aren't Good at Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama agree to act like they aren't dating, but in order to do so they start acting more competitive, causing the team to be concerned. Although not all of the team is falling for their scheme.

It was the next day after, and Hinata and Kageyama had agreed over text that in order to make the team less suspicious they needed to act more competitive. They did their normal race to school in the morning, but amped it up a notch by having a pretend fight once the seniors were in sight. 

Kageyama nodded at Hinata, and said, “Dumbass! You cheated!”

Hinata placed his hand on his chest in fake shock, “I didn’t cheat! It's not my fault you’re slower than a snail.”

“At least I’m passing math!”

“Barely!”

“At least I’m not a loser! You know you’ll never be as good as the Tiny Giant!” Kageyama exclaimed, poking his boyfriend in the chest.

_ ‘Ok, maybe that one hurt more than I expected’  _ Hinata thought.  _ ‘I know I’m the one who told him to say that but ouch.’ _

“Kageyama!” Sugawara yelled “What the hell was that? Apologize!”

Kageyama, still pretending to be annoyed with Hinata, huffed out an apology. Hinata, not wanting to seem like a moron for being genuinely upset over a line he told Tobio to say, bit his lip and knocked on his chest as if to tell his own feelings to go down. The two walked into the gym under the watchful eye of Suga, and Daichi as the rest of the group filtered in slowly. Hinata knew they had to keep up this if they were gonna make this secret thing work. The last thing he would want is for this to affect his, and Tobio’s volleyball, so he will do what he can to keep this act up. 

Today was exactly what Kageyama had predicted, a five mile run to make up for the short practice yesterday. Tsukishima of course blamed Kageyama for this and promptly mocked him. Saying if he “hadn’t had a freakout over his queen they wouldn’t be doing this right now.”

“He isn’t my ‘queen’, we aren’t even friends, four eyes.” Kageyama said coldly.

“Ooo, seems like the king and queen are fighting.” Tsukishima replied. 

Hinata on the other hand, was jogging slightly behind the two, and felt sick. He knew Kageyama didn’t mean it, but he made it sound so realistic that Hinata was getting nervous that maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in Kageyama’s words. Maybe Hinata really was a loser for trying to be like his idol. Hinata folded his lips inward, and kept his head low as he jogged. Suga, jogging faster, caught up to Hinata and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Is something wrong with you and Kageyama, Hinata?”

“Eh? Oh, well, we are just acting like normal. Nothing I can think of!” Hinata smiled.

“I don’t know… This would be normal when you guys first joined, but definitely not now. I mean, Kageyama would usually never mock you for being dedicated to being like the Tiny Giant. Everyone knows how much that means to you as an inspiration.” Suga crinkled his nose up in concern.

Hinata was panicking. It wasn’t like he could just say ‘Oh it was just to make sure you guys didn’t think we are dating, even though we are!’

“W-we’re just fighting that’s all. It’ll be fine Suga!” Hinata lied. Suga knew something was off, but he didn’t want to overstep his underclassmen’s boundaries, so he backed off.

The rest of the jog was going pretty smoothly, but Tsukishima was making some pretty important observations. He noticed that even though Kageyama was acting like he hated HInata, he was constantly looking back at him. Hinata also was constantly looking back and forth between the ground and Kageyama. That’s when it clicked for Tsukishima. The two idiots were pretending to fight. For what reason, he didn’t know yet. He had an inkling it might be something to do with yesterday’s incident, but to be honest he didn’t have the proof to actually decide whether the two idiots were dating or not. He figured he would have to wait. Besides he needed to focus on the upcoming practice match they had scheduled with Seijoh this weekend. He knew it was practice but he wanted to piss off that obnoxious setter/server of theirs.

After finishing their run, Daichi had them practice receives, and serves, and morning practice was finally over. Despite being physically exhausted, the team still had the rest of the school day to get through, but luckily Hinata and Kageyama wouldn’t have to act as hostile with one another through the rest of the day. Kageyama was excited for lunch, when he would actually get to talk with his boyfriend. 

Once lunch rolled around, Hinata and Kageyama walked to the courtyard, but Kageyama noticed that the other was being weirdly quiet for someone who was typically a ball of energy.

“Hey, you ok?” He leaned down a bit to look at Hinata in the eyes.

“You didn’t mean what you said about me today at all right?” Hinata asked, looking on the verge of tears.

“What! Of course not! You were the one who said we should fight!”

“I know, but it sounded so real!”

“That was the point!” Kageyama argued.

Hinata pouted and crossed his arms, “Well how was I supposed to know the difference.”

Kageyama sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, we can’t fight like that anymore. Obviously it’s just going to make you uncomfortable.”

“But-”

“Nope! If you can’t tell that I like  _ like  _ you still, just because I pretend to be mad at you I’m not doing it dumbass.”

“Fine! But what do we do now?”

As the two began to plot another plan, they were unaware of the listening ears that had caught them red-handed. Tsukishima had dragged Yamaguchi to the courtyard, simply saying he had a gut feeling about the two, and he had just proven himself right. Now he just needed to get the two morons to admit it so he wouldn’t have to deal with them being annoying during practice. That, and so they would actually focus on their volleyball and not some stupid plan. Last thing they needed was the two dumbasses screwing up the team all because they didn’t want the rest of the team to know.

Unfortunately, in order to get his own plan to work, Tsukishima would have to contact someone equally, if not more so, annoying than the pair of dumbasses. The Seijoh setter, **Oikawa.**


End file.
